Nick (Video Game)
Nick is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak Nick had been born to a distant, alcoholic father and an unnamed mother. Nick's uncle, Pete, took on the responsibility of raising Nick. Pete felt that it was best for Nick to learn about the cruelties of the world as soon as possible. Because of this approach to raising him, Pete was often condescending and brutally honest with Nick about life and his place in the world, causing Nick to suffer low self-esteem and anger issues, and resulting in a serious strain in their relationship that continued throughout their lives. Once, when he was about Clementine's age, Pete took Nick on a hunting trip where they spotted a roe buck. Pete was disappointed that Nick didn't want to shoot the buck, and when they argued over it, Nick's rifle went off and nearly hit Pete. Pete later went out and found the buck, killed it and took it back to his sister's house to show to Nick, after which Nick didn't speak to Pete for weeks. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Nick is first encountered as the group argues about how they should handle Clementine after her dog bite is confused with a walker bite. As Clementine wakes up, Nick presumes her to be reanimating, and accidentally pulls the trigger on his rifle. This startles both Clementine and the rest of the group, who then proceed to berate him. Nick is next seen escorting Clementine to the shed along with Luke, per the group's agreement. After the group discovers that Clementine has surpassed the time limit for reanimation and has killed a walker that made it into the hole in the side of the shed, marking her survival skills as impressive, Nick apologizes to her about earlier as she is offered dinner. The player can choose to accept or reject his apology. Luke later reveals that he lost his mother when they were trying to help a bit victim. But that person turned and killed Nick's mom (this could be why he wanted to kill Clementine) The next morning, Pete, Clementine, and himself venture to the river in order to check if any of their fish traps caught aquatic life. As they arrive, they are shocked to discover a massacre of people with bullet wounds in their heads and one severely injured man. As the three of them inspect the dead bodies and strange circumstances, walkers emerge from the woods and ambush them. The player can choose to either save the ammo-less and bitten Pete or choose to aid Nick, who has been surrounded and almost overrun by walkers. In-Game Decision Clementine has the choice to go help Nick when she, Nick, and Pete are attacked by walkers. Help Nick (Alive) If the player chooses Nick, Clementine will cross over the river to help him. Clementine and Nick then watch as Pete is helplessly devoured by walkers on the other side. This visibly horrifies Nick and he scolds Clementine for not rescuing Pete first. Help Pete (Alive) If the player chooses to help Pete instead, Clementine will run over to the former. The two of them then watch as Nick flees into the woods in order to escape the overpowering horde of walkers. "A House Divided" Nick appears in this episode. In-Game Decision Walter Saves Nick (Alive) Depending on what you tell Walter on what happened at the bridge saying Nick's a "good guy" he will shoot the walker that is attacking Nick thus saving him. Walter Leaves Nick (Dead) Depending on what you told Walter on what happened at the bridge saying Nick's like everybody else, he will hesitate to shoot the walker and leave Nick to die for killing his friend. "In Harm's Way" Nick will appear in this episode if he was saved in Episode 2. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nick has killed: *Matthew *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Pete Although Nick acts with slight hostility towards Pete, Nick is in truth very close to him as Pete served as his paternal figure. As Nick's own father was apparently very ill-mannered and had irrational outbursts similar to those Nick expresses, Pete took it as his responsibility to raise him correctly. Pete has attempted to force his own disillusioned perception of reality onto Nick when he was both a child and an adult, teaching him how to hunt when he was around Clementine's age despite his objections and continuing to tell him to "grow up" throughout adulthood. This has caused Nick to deeply resent Pete. Despite their strained relationship, they love each other dearly. Nick is shown to be depressed after Pete's possible death, wishing that Clementine had saved him instead. Nick is later seen copiously drinking, presumably trying to forget his uncle's death (Determinant). Clementine Nick is initially very hostile towards Clementine when knowledgable of her bite, still scarred by memories of his mother's death. His itchy trigger finger leads him to nearly shoot Clementine, which the group scolds him over. Later on, when Clementine recovers, he talks to her, apologizing for his actions. He reveals his mother was killed when the group took in a bitten survivor, who turned and attacked her, and Clementine brought back such memories and caused him to act hostile, not wanting such horrific events to repeat. Clementine can either forgive him, remain indifferent, or chastise him over his attitude to her. If Clementine saves Nick, he will be angry as she could've saved his uncle Pete over himself. Luke Luke and Nick appear to be fairly close friends, although he and Luke, along with Pete, disagree on what should be done with Clementine. However, once he explains his past, he seems to remain friendly and fairly reliable to the rest of the group. Rebecca Nick and Rebecca don't interact much, but they both initially distrust Clementine, and agree they should kill her. However when Nick missed the shot, Rebecca scolds him, saying the lurkers could hear the shot, and Nick clashed back saying she was the one to tell Nick to shoot her. Alvin It can be assumed Nick and Alvin are fairly good friends within the group, though they are rarely shown to be interacting. When Rebecca and Nick were aguing with everyone about Clementine, Alvin tells everyone to remain calm. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Like Carley and Doug, Nick and Pete are the first pair of characters that pit players in making decision situation of Season 2. *Nick bears multiple similarities with Kenny. **Both sport a mullet. **Both have facial hair. **Both wear caps. **Both have a short fuse and bad temper. ***Both tend to get angry with the protagonist when provoked. **Both have a taste for alcohol. (Shown in Episode 7, if rescued) **Both become depressed after losing a family member. Kenny lost Katjaa and Duck, while Nick lost his mother and his uncle, Pete. (Determinant) **Both are very protective of their family members. **Both apologize to the playable characters for their past actions. **Both disappear to a herd of walkers. (Determinant) *The symbol on his hat bears a resemblance to a symbol for the game, Halo: Combat Evolved. *It is shown that Nick is a poor shooter as he is seen shooting at walkers but misses their heads numerous times. **This is shown when Clementine wakes up from passing out and chooses to run. Nick shoots at her but completely misses. Pete also says that he can't "shoot for shit". **Also when you save Nick instead of Pete it takes him four shots to kill the two walkers attacking Pete. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Determinant Category:Protagonist Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC